


Not that kind of movie

by weberb



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Top Harry, oh the pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weberb/pseuds/weberb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart ist wieder bei Kingsman, Eggsy hat den Schock immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet. Aber der Mann, der an ihn glaubt, ist wieder da und es wird Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, ob er nicht doch mehr in ihm sieht als einen Freund. Erst recht, als er ihn fast noch mal verliert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that kind of movie

♟

  
  
  
  


  
_My good blade carves the casques of men,_  
_My tough lance thrusteth sure,_  
_My strength is as the strength of ten_  
_Because my heart is pure._  


  
  
  
  


♟

  
  
  
Es hatte eine Zeit lang gedauert, bis Eggsy sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Harry nicht tot war.  
  
Gott, es hatte ihn fertig gemacht. Er hatte nicht schlafen können, hatte immer wieder die Aufnahmen von seinem Tod sehen müssen, wie ein beschissenes Ritual, um irgendwie ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden, aber Trost hatte es ihm keinen gebracht.  
  
Nur die Gewissheit, dass er nie wieder im Leben Harry sehen würde, ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass es ihm leid tat.  
  
Und dann hatte er die Welt gerettet, hatte den V-Day verhindert und Gazelles Prothesen in Valentines Rücken gebohrt.Eigentlich genug, um sich von dem allen abzulenken und eigentlich auch genug, um zu vergessen, dass sein Mentor nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.  
  
Aber der eigentliche Moment, als er mit allem abschließen konnte, das war erst gewesen, als Harry Hart vor seiner Haustür stand, dieses leichte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, eine neue Narbe auf seiner Stirn, aber ansonsten gesund und munter. War nicht der edelste Moment gewesen, als er seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und sein Gesicht in das weiche Material seines Anzugs gedrückt hatte, aber es war einer der besten Momente seines Lebens gewesen und das ließ er sich nicht durch irgendwelche Manieren kaputt machen.  
  
Das war vor genau drei Tagen gewesen.  
  
Vor drei Tagen in London und heute saßen sie in diesem pompösen Hotelzimmer in Budapest, bereit, um gleich hinunter in die Lobby zu gehen und ihr Ziel zu identifizieren. Sie machten hier den Chef einer Organisation ausfindig, der es sich zur Lebensaufgabe erklärt hatte, kleine Kinder zu verkaufen. Lebend. An den meist bietenden.  
  
Eigentlich war es keine Aufgabe von Kingsman, immerhin gefährdete es nicht akut die Sicherheit des Landes, aber das MI6 kam nicht weiter und dann waren sie am Zug. Eggsy hätte das alles durchaus alleine hinbekommen, aber Harry bestand darauf, dass er mit ihm nach unten zu dieser Gala mitkam – und ganz ehrlich, er hatte vielleicht die Welt gerettet, aber er würde niemals nein sagen, wenn Harry ihm Rückendeckung geben wollte.  
  
„Alles okay?“  
  
Er hatte gerade den Knopf seines Jacketts geschlossen, als er sah, wie Harry sich einen Moment gegen die Wand lehnte. Zwar hatte er erzählt, dass mit ihm wieder alles in Ordnung war, dass die Ärzte ihn wieder so hinbekommen hatten wie vorher – so schien es manchmal so, als ob es ihm ab und zu überhaupt nicht gut ging.  
  
Vorher war Harry immer die Perfektion in Person gewesen – gut, das war er heute auch noch, aber ab und zu schien genau diese zu bröckeln. Nie viel, nur so viel, damit gerade Eggsy etwas bemerkte.  
Und er kannte ihn gut.  
  
„Alles gut.“  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf, streckte seinen Rücken durch. Sie hatten sich in Eggsys Zimmer getroffen, er hatte ihm noch seine Waffe gegeben. Zu gerne hätte er zugesehen, wie er sich angezogen hatte, wie er das Hemd, die Schulterhalter der Pistolen übergezogen hatte, aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt.  
  
Er war nur Eggsy, seit neuestem Gawain. Aber nur weil er einen fancy Namen hatte und teure Anzüge trug, hieß das nicht, dass er für Harry Hart irgendetwas anderes darstellte als seinen Protégé.  
  
„Okay.“ Harry war nicht ganz der alte, seitdem er wieder bei ihnen war.  
  
Manchmal schien er mitgenommen von der ganzen Sache mit dem Erschossenwerden und wenn Merlin die genauen Informationen darüber hätte, dann würde er ihn auch nicht für den Dienst frei geben, dessen war er sich sicher.Also war es zum Teil irgendwie Eggsys Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Mann nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geriet und sich auch nicht zu sehr überanstrengte, damit irgendwas Schreckliches passierte.  
  
Und egal wie schlecht es ihm ging, er würde immer darauf achten, dass es Harry auch nach draußen schaffte, lebendig. Nicht noch einmal würde er mit ansehen, wie eine Kugel durch seinen Schädel gejagt wurde, ein einziges Mal war wirklich genug. Harry richtete seine Krawatte und war direkt hinter ihm, als sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus gingen. Nicht so nah, dass er seinen Atem spüren konnte, aber seine Präsenz war schon immer sehr stark gewesen.  
  
Heute hatte er einen der Anzüge an, die Eggsy ihm am liebsten Stück für Stück vom Körper ziehen würde, eine Schicht nach der anderen offenbaren. Dieser graue Stoff, der seine Figur so gut umschmeichelte... Es war eine Schande, dass der Mann immer angezogen war, wirklich.  
  
„Bleib bei mir“, murmelte Harry ihm ins Ohr, als Eggsy die Tür absperrte. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und ein Zittern erfasste seinen ganzen Körper. Harry hatte so was von keine Ahnung, was seine Stimme in ihm anrichtete, dass er Berge bewegen würde, nur um ihn sprechen zu hören.  
  
„Klar.“

Im Prinzip war die Mission nicht sehr schwer. Sie mussten nur den Chef der ungarischen Mafia ausfindig machen, ihm etwas in den Drink kippen und den USB-Stick stehlen, der ihm immer um den Hals hing. Anscheinend hatte er dort die Daten drauf, die Kingsman brauchte, um die verschleppten Mädchen aus Europa zu finden und zu befreien – und anscheinend bewachte er Tag und Nacht diesen Stick. 

  
Das war eine Art Mission, wie sie sie schon hunderte Male durchgeführt hatten. Selbst Eggsy hatte in seiner kurzen Zeit bei Kingsman genügend Möglichkeiten gefunden, um irgendwelchen wichtigen Leuten wichtige Dinge zu stehlen.  
  
Routine, die erledigt werden musste, nichts anderes.  
  
Harry und er waren Geschäftsleute, die sich auch auf der Gala in der Lobby einfinden würden. Sie arbeiteten in dem selben Business, das der Chef der Mafia als Alibi benutzte und unter dessen Mantel er die Veranstaltung organisiert hatte.  
  
Eine Spendengala mit den Reichen und Mächtigen der Immobilienbranche, Spenden für einen guten Zweck, Spenden für ihre Machenschaften.  
Merlin hatte sein Bestes gegeben und hatte sie an den selben Tisch mit Mr. Csonka gesetzt, direkt am Ende der Halle. Zu beiden Seiten gab es Ausgänge, zu beiden Seiten könnten sie fliehen, wenn sie in Probleme gerieten.  
  
Bis jetzt war der Plan so, dass Eggsy ihn ablenken würde, während Harry versuchte, an den Stick zu kommen. Sollte das nicht möglich sein, würden sie wohl eine Konfrontation heraufbeschwören müssen – aber in Anbetracht der Bodyguards, die er angeheuert hatte, war das keine gute Idee.  
  
Harry ging direkt hinter Eggsy, während sie die lange Treppe nach unten nahmen. Das Wissen, dass der Ältere zwei Pistolen und sonstige Waffen am Leibe trug, machte das Leben für Eggsy ein bisschen einfacher. Zwar sorgte er sich im ihn, das tat er immer, aber im schlechtesten Fall würden sie sich zu zweit hier heraus kämpfen können.  
  
Sie traten durch die große Tür durch und Eggsy blieb für einen kleinen Moment die Luft weg. Dass das Hotel pompös war, ja.  
  
Akzeptiert.  
  
Aber das hier?  
  
Der Raum war doppelt so hoch wie ein normaler mit riesigen Fenstern in den Wänden, die von roten, teuer wirkenden Vorhängen bedeckt waren.  
  
Der glatte Marmorboden reflektierte das Licht der Kronleuchter, ließ alles noch strahlender erscheinen, sodass man das Gefühl bekam, vom Boden zu essen. Eggsy hatte nicht so die Ahnung von Innenarchitektur, aber er hätte darauf wetten können, dass es Marmor war. Das wirklich Erstaunliche an dem Raum war aber weder das, noch die goldenen Bordüren an den weißen Wänden. Es waren die Tische, die komplett in weiß gedeckt in dem Raum standen, nah genug beieinander, um genug davon unterzubringen, aber weit genug weg, damit man die Privatsphäre respektieren konnte.  
  
Auf jedem der Tische waren imposante Blumengestecke als Dekoration, die mit ihren strahlend leuchtenden Farben die Sterilität des Raumes vertrieb. Allein durch die Anwesenheit der Blumen war das hier so unwirklich – so lächerlich, dass sich hier der Chef der widerwärtigsten Organisation des Landes mit seinen Schergen treffen würde.  
  
„Ahhh Mr. Whittle und Mr. Hackett, schön Sie begrüßen zu dürfen.“  
  
Die Identitäten bestanden schon seit langem, im Namen von Kingsman hatten sie Transaktionen getätigt, hatten riesige Villen verkauft, es war fast schon zu einfach gewesen, die Aufmerksamkeit des Herren zu erregen. Vor allem, da er auf den Lebensstil eines Gentleman stand, genau so wie sie. Nein, halt.  
Genau so wie Harry.  
  
Eggsy musste sich erst noch daran gewöhnen. Musste erst noch lernen, diese Haltung einzunehmen, die Worte so auszusprechen, wie Harry das tat.Um genau zu sein versuchte er einfach, ihn Stück für Stück zu kopieren, versuchte so zu sein wie er. Vielleicht färbte dann auch etwas von seiner Aura auf ihn ab, vielleicht würde man ihn ernst nehmen, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.  
  
Für seine Mutter hatte er viel getan, hatte ihr fast ihr ganzes Leben geholfen, aber als Dean um die Ecke gekommen war, da war er wieder nur der kleine Junge gewesen.  
  
Bei Harry hingegen schien es immer so, als ob er schon mit genügend Respekt geboren worden war.  
  
Sie schüttelten dem schmierigen Kerl die Hand. Er war kleiner als Eggsy, hatte blonde, zurück gegelte Haare, die schon das Licht der Kronleuchter reflektierten. Hatte er sich da literweise Öl drüber geschüttet? Ziemlich erstaunlich, wenn man es mal sagen durfte.  
Die Augen waren winzig, aber gleichzeitig so zurückgedrückt im Schädel, dass man sie kaum sehen konnte. Alles in allem war der Mann vielleicht Ende 30 und sah so furchterregend aus wie ein Mischmopp mit seiner untersetzten Figur und seinen dicken Fingern, an deren Enden goldene Ringe glänzten.  
  
Seine Bodyguards waren es, die Eggsy mehr Angst machten.  
  
Sie nahmen neben ihm Platz, zuerst Harry neben ihm, dann Eggsy neben Harry. So war es besser, vor allem weil Eggsy unter dem Tisch mit seinem Fuß den von dem Typen berühren konnte... und sie hatten schon herausgefunden, dass der Mann es auf junge Kerle in seiner Freizeit abgesehen hatte.  
  
Nicht, dass er mit ihm schlafen würde, wenn es sich verhindern ließ. Allerdings war es eine Vorliebe, die sie beide durchaus zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnten.  
  
Die anderen Männer kamen nach und nach auch an. Hinter ihnen meist Bodyguards, an ihren Armen Frauen, die eher lebendige Modelle waren, die sie mit dem Reichtum beschmücken konnten. Hier zeigte man nicht direkt, was man hatte: Man kleidete seine Frau damit ein.  
Und dann gab man mit ihr an, wie reich man war. Eigentlich eine einfache Sache.  
  
Als sich die anderen reichen Säcke an den Tisch setzten, mussten sie sich in den Smalltalk mit einbringen, das schwierigere des Abends. Eggsy hatte sich noch nie für Immobilien interessiert, er interessierte sich nicht für Immobilien und er würde sich niemals mehr für Immobilien interessieren.  
  
Trotzdem saß er hier, lächelte und warf ab und zu etwas Intelligentes ein. Den Hauptteil der Konversation aus ihrer Ecke hielt sowieso Harry. Er war eloquent wie eh und je, strahlte Kompetenz aus jeder Pore aus – wenn er selbst nicht gewusst hätte, dass Harry Immobilien genau so spannend wie Budapester fand, dann hätte er sogar ihn täuschen können.  
  
Eggsy währenddessen beschränkte sich auf Essen, auf Trinken und darauf, dem Chef der Mafia hin und wieder schöne Augen zu machen. In seinen Zeiten in den Londoner Nachtclubs hatte er schon gelernt, was er alles tun musste, um den Leuten zu gefallen. Um dieser Art von Mann zu gefallen, deren Geldbeutel praller gefüllt war als ihr Hirn.Immer lächeln, Blickkontakt... den oberen Knopf des Hemdes lösen, während er hin sah. Eggsy war kein Experte in Verführung, vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er noch keine dieser speziellen Missionen bekommen hatte, aber er wusste genug, um klar zu kommen.  
  
Er wusste genug, dass er mit seinem mit Socken bekleideten Fuß in dem Schritt des Mannes spürte, dass er ihn wollte.  
  
Es war widerlich, er war widerlich, aber es schien den gewünschten Effekt zu haben. Mit seinem Ellbogen berührte er leicht Harry an der Seite, der sich die ganze Zeit in Vorbereitung schon verspannt hatte. Jetzt.  
  
Genau jetzt.  
  
„Mr. Csonka“, murmelte Eggsy, beugte sich etwas über den Tisch hinüber, sodass es ihm der andere gleich tun musste, um ihn zu verstehen.  
  
Sie beugten sich beide über Harrys Tisch, Eggsy murmelte etwas in sein Ohr, dass er sehr gerne den Rest des Hotels begutachten würde, bla bla, irgendwie so was und es war der perfekte Moment.  
  
Im Augenwinkel hatte er Harrys Hand im Blick. Er war schon immer flink gewesen, hatte die richtigen Bewegungen im richtigen Moment ausgeführt und wenn er lieber Dieb als Gentlemanspion geworden wäre, dann hätte er eine große Karriere gehabt.  
  
Eggsy sah, wie er seine Hand hob, nach dem baumelnden USB-Stick griff, der als Goldschmuck getarnt war. Seine Hand zitterte, zuerst nur seine Fingerspitzen, dann seine ganze Hand, sodass das Glas Rotwein, das daneben stand, mit lautem Klirren umfiel.  
  
Sie beide stoben auseinander, der Rotwein durchtränkte das weiße Tischtuch und Csonka fluchte laut. Nicht so laut wie Eggsy, der sich wieder hinsetzte, die eigene Hand um die Lehne seines Stuhls gekrallt. Wie... Er hatte die Kette immer noch an. Wieso hatte er die Kette immer noch an?!  
  
Shit!  
  
Harry saß erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl, die Augen weit geöffnet, den Blick auf seine Hand gerichtet, bevor er mit der Serviette den Wein vom Tisch weg tupfte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise. Sie ignorierten es, das Gespräch nahm wieder seinen Lauf auf, aber für Eggsy war das hier mehr als nur ein kleines Versehen gewesen. Er selbst stolperte ab und zu, er kippte Wein um, aber nicht Harry.  
  
Nicht Harry.  
  
_„Verzieht euch. Die Bodyguards haben euch im Blick. Im nächsten Moment wollen sie durchgreifen, raus da.“_  
  
Merlin war eigentlich kein Handler, er beobachtete die Missionen nicht und gab den Agenten auch keine Tipps. Also normalerweise. Seitdem Harry jedoch wieder da war, seitdem er von den Toten wiedergekehrt war, überwachte er ab und zu seine Missionen, um seinen alten Freund noch mal vor dem Sterben zu bewahren.  
  
Eggsy wusste, dass die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft verband, was genau da noch war, das war ihm selbst nicht klar – aber im Moment war er sehr, sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie Merlin hatten. Insgeheim war er der Kopf von Kingsman, einen Scheiß auf Arthur.  
  
Harry schob seinen Stuhl zurück, legte die Serviette darauf. Der Rotwein hatte große, rote Flecken auf dem weißen Stoff seines Hemdes hinterlassen und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Eggsy sich zurück versetzt, vor den Monitor von seinem Computer. Als die Rote Farbe sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und auch sein Hemd getränkt hatte, als er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er tot war.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment, ich muss mir ein anderes Hemd anziehen.“  
  
Der Moment, um zu gehen. Er wartete, bis Harry aufgestanden war, erhob sich dann selbst.„Ich fürchte, es geht mir genau so. Entschuldigen Sie mich auch kurz.“ Immerhin war der Wein auf sie beide gespritzt, gab ihnen beiden eine Entschuldigung, um sich einfach zurückzuziehen, aber offenbar war klar, dass es eine fadenscheinige Ausrede war.  
  
Zwar sagte niemand etwas dagegen, das nicht. Aber ihre Augen klebten auf ihnen beiden, die Bodyguards bewegten sich langsam Richtung Tür. Nicht gut.  
  
Gar nicht gut.  
  
Sie wussten vielleicht nicht Bescheid, aber sie hatten gesehen, dass das kein Zufall gewesen war.  
Eggsy hielt den Atem an, als sie beide die große Tür passierten, den Weg nach oben nahmen. Der weiche Teppichboden war rutschig unter den glatten Sohlen seiner Oxfords, sein Atem schneller als sonst.  
  
Sie nahmen Kurs auf ihr Zimmer, aber Harry legte seine Hand um sein Handgelenk und zog ihn weiter, zog ihn mit sich Richtung Notausgang. Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen, kein einziges, während sie die Treppen hinunter eilten.  
  
Weg hier.  
  
Jemand anderes musste die Mission übernehmen. Eggsy alleine hätte es noch hinbekommen, aber es war deutlich, dass sie zusammen her gekommen waren.  
  
Bis hinter das Haus kamen sie, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Zwischen den Mülltonnen entlang, den Geruch von vermodertem Essen in der Nase, aber gut geschützt durch den verwinkelten Bau.Eigentlich konnte nichts mehr schief gehen, bis sie am Auto waren, eigentlich. Aber das hier war eine weitere Episode von Eggsys beschissenem Leben und es kam nie so, wie er wollte.  
  
„Hey!“ Ein Mann hatte hinter ihnen die großen Fenster geöffnet und hielt eine Waffe auf sie.  
  
„Bleibt stehen!“  
  
Oh nein. Nein nein nein. Das war genau wie dieser bescheuerte Test in der Grundschule, in der sie über die Straße gehen sollten und der Lehrer in der Mitte ‚Stopp’ rief.  
Eben gerade nicht stehen bleiben, nur weil jemand das sagte.  
  
„Beeil dich“, zischte Harry ihm zu, das erste Wort, das er wieder mit ihm wechselte. Sobald sie in dem safehouse waren, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, würde er ihn auf seine Hand ansprechen.  
  
Er hätte niemals den Job angenommen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es Harry... irgendwie schlecht ging. Geld hin oder her, Moral hin oder her, aber dann hätte er das hier mit Roxy machen müssen. Oder Percival, scheiß egal.  
  
„Ich hab kurze Beine, tut mir ja wirklich leid!“  
  
Er sah zurück. Großer Fehler.  
Da war nicht nur ein Mann, sondern mehrere und sie alle hatten ihre Läufe auf sie gerichtet.Es war viel zu kurz, viel zu kurz um überhaupt richtig zu reagieren, aber genug Zeit, damit Eggsy so laufen konnte, damit er ihn deckte. Er hatte schon ein Mal gesehen, wie er getroffen wurde... das würde genügen.  
  
Die Kugeln schlugen in seinen kugelsicheren Anzug ein, jedes Geschoss war ein eigener, heller Schmerz, der sich über seinen ganzen Rücken ausbreitete. Er atmete flach, damit er sich nicht mehr zu viel bewegte, blieb dicht hinter Harry, der ihnen den Weg zu den Autos frei machte.  
  
_„Runter!“_  
  
Merlin hatte wie immer die schnellste Auffassungsgabe von ihnen allen. Das unmissverständliche Geräusch einer Handgranate war hinter ihnen erklungen und es dauerte keine Sekunde, ehe Eggsy einen Satz nach vorne machte und Harry mit sich herunter riss. Er hielt sich die Hände auf die Ohren, kniff die Augen zu, wartete, wartete...  
  
Und sah das Feuer hinter seinen Lidern brennen, bevor es die Dunkelheit schluckte.  
  
  


 

♟

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gedicht: Sir Galahad - Alfred Tennyson


End file.
